The Unit Extradionare TEASER
by Michael Weyer
Summary: A little teaser for my own shot at an LXG type of story with 24, Die Hard, Alias, Bionic Woman, VMars and others thrown in. Look and see if you want it to continue.


The Unit Extradionare

By Michael Weyer

TEASER:

_We see a dark room, a conference room of some sort with a large screen nearby showing several bombed out buildings. Before it stands a black man with short black hair in a brown suit. His intense face is marked by a large burn scar on one side. This is Augustus Gibbons. _

GIBBS: Gentlemen. We've got a serious threat out there. A new terrorist force that's managing to unite various groups under their banner. We've got everyone from Neo-Nazis to Islamic fundamentalists to our very own home-grown militias ready to make some sort of huge move on us. We don't know exactly who's behind it but I do know they've got ties into major intelligence forces. Which means we can't send any regular agents in.

So I'm going another route. For years, the British have had a program that unites various…unique individuals together for special missions. Well, if I believe anything, it's that anything the Brits can do, we can do a lot better. So I'm suggesting we form our own special unit to investigate this. And I've got just the people for it.

_He moves to click on the screen and show a handsome man in a dark jumpsuit with an intense and haunted perspective._

Jack Bauer. Former top agent and briefly head of the Los Angeles section of the CIA's Counter Terrorist Unit. Former Special Ops, highly decorated, has saved this country's ass more times than I can count. He's tough, he's rough and he's willing to do anything, and I do mean _anything _it takes to get the job done and damn the consequences. He loves this country and he's able to fight for it by whatever means necessary. He's a solo guy usually but he's also just the bad-ass we need to keep this group on target.

_Montage: Bauer smashing a man's face into a steaming pipe, firing a pistol across a warehouse area and firing a bullet at a woman tied to a chair as others look on in horror. _

_The screen clicks to show an older man with a world-weary but still cocky expression on his battered face, dressed in simple jeans, dark shirt and jacket. _

John McClane, New York Detective. A walking living legend to many as he's had more encounters with terrorists than other civilian. Managed to defeat terrorists at the Nakatomi Plaza in '88, Dulles at '90, the Federal Reserve thieves in'95 and the most recent cyber-terrorist attacks in D.C. He's a bit rough around the edges but he's willing to do what it takes as well and has a hard time getting killed.

_Montage: McClane letting out a loud yell as he swings on a chain across a chasm, firing a machine gun at the distance, ducking a flaming barrel flying over his head and punching a man across the jaw, ending with him enjoying a cigarette and chuckling with that laugh of his._

_The screen switches to a shot of a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and a serious expression, dressed in a dark suit. _

Sydney Bristow, daughter of Jack Bristow, damn good secret agent and Irina Derevko, a damn nasty KGB mole who was married to the elder Bristow. Recruited out of college into what she thought was a special branch of the CIA, SD-6. Spent seven years risking her life on missions before she found out they were actually part of the Alliance of Twelve, aka the bad guys. She switched sides to the CIA, helped take down SD-6 and worked with them for a time. Trained in weapons, great marital artist and speaks about twenty languages which, and I'm appalled to say this, is about twenty times better than most of the translators we have working for us now. She says she's retired but I do think we can pull her back in with the right leverage.

_Montage: Sydney kicking at a gunman while in an evening dress and a bright red wig, shooting a gun while on the run, leaping over a table to launch a kick at a man's face and peeling off a black jumpsuit to show a revealing outfit. _

_The screen now shows a handsome man with seemingly permanent five-o'clock shadow in a dark suit with short brown hair. _

Michael Vaughn. Son of a CIA agent who was murdered, ironically enough, thanks to the work of Bristow's mother. Joined the CIA himself and became Sydney Bristow's handler against SD-6. Eventually, they hooked up but when she was thought dead, he married Lauren Reed. Poor guy can't catch a break as lovely wifey was a mole for another terrorist group that he ended up killing. He was thought killed himself but it turned out to be fake and he and Bristow eventually left the agency. He's skilled in fighting and firearms along with codebreaking and speaks over a dozen languages. They claim to be retired, married and raising two kids but if she's in, so is he.

_Montage: Vaughn in a nice tux and using a device to break into a locked vault, concerned as he holds a gun and moves to a doorway and running down a hallway next to Sydney, tossing a gun to her which she catches without looking to him. _

_A quick shot of an attractive woman with short dark blond hair and a smirk dressed in comfortable jeans and dark jacket. _

Jane Vasco. Former DEA agent who got recruited into a secret organization that tracks 'neuros,' folks with some sort of genetic mutations that give them unique abilities like mind-reading, telekinesis, that sort of thing. Vasco appears to have some sort of gift too, mainly the ability to regenerate tissue at an unbelievable rate. She's been shot, stabbed, burned and fallen forty stories and always gets right back up without a scratch left. She's good with fighting and weapons but with a mission like this, having someone who can't get killed is a pretty good thing.

_Montage: Jane stalking down a large room toward gunmen, seemingly unheeding of the bullets ripping into her as she returns fire then a shot of her on a cable racing upwards in an empty stairwell, spinning and firing a machine gun at gunmen on either side._

_Another woman fills the screen, this one younger with beautiful features framed by long black hair and an athletic build in a dark pair of jeans and tank top._

Jamie Somers, a bartender/waitress who got into a severe accident. Lost an eye, an arm, an ear and both legs from the knees down. Her boyfriend was a top scientist for the Burket Group who does occasional work for us. He used Jamie as a test for some pretty nifty new nanotechnology that not only rebuilt her missing limbs but enhanced them to a major degree. She can run 60 MPH, the bionic arm can lift about three times what a normal woman would, her eye can read the fine print off a postage stamp from a mile off and her ear can pick up sounds from blocks away. She's also specially wired for combat. She's a bit rough and not fully trained but you just can't let $50 million worth of power go to waste.

_Montage: Close-up on Jamie in a fancy dress at a party, her eye flickering and we see from her POV an electronic close-up of a man with a gun under his jacket, her lifting a metallic door up with one arm and leaping across a thirty-foot chasm between two buildings. _

_The screen now shows a man in a white jacket and slacks with sunglasses, a slight smirk on his face and an ocean setting in the background._

Michael Westen, freelance spy for hire until he got a "burn notice" put on him. That means he's been cast off, his bank accounts frozen, no agency will hire him and he's been forced to work in Miami, taking on odd jobs to make ends meet. He's got a good mind, great at improvisation and has a knack for managing to make weapons or traps out of regular odds and ends. Think a more violent MacGyver. In exchange for who got the burn on him, I'm sure he'll hook up with this.

_Montage: Westen driving a car wildly down a street, smiling just before he cold-cocks someone and quickly turning a pair of batteries and tubing into a makeshift bomb._

_The final figure appears, the youngest of the group, a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and lips curled into a knowing smile._

Veronica Mars. Daughter of Keith Mars, former sheriff of Neptune, California and a chip off the old block. Earned her detective's license at 19, which some say was a few years overdue. Currently enrolled at the FBI Academy and she's already blowing her instructors away. You know how they give trainees a chance to solve a cold case that went dead years ago? She solved three. Granted, her combat skills aren't that good and she seems nervous handling a gun but she's got the brains, the drive and the attitude to make sure this group can go where they need to.

_Montage: Veronica typing at a computer with an intent expression, ducking to avoid some gunfire at a warehouse and then using a stun gun to knock a man down, giving a "what can I do?" shrug afterward._

_Close on Gibbons with a smug expression _

So that's the Unit, gents. They're tough, they're smart, they're skilled…and they're also expendable just in case. Any questions or shall we send them to work?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, I don't own ANY of them so please don't sue. Just my own long-overdue attempt at an LXG type of fic. Hopefully be getting to it in a bit as long as there's interest. **

**So…is anyone interested in seeing this go or not? All comments welcomed.**


End file.
